Critical Condition
by ScullyFan
Summary: Mac and Harm decide to give the whole RELATIONSHIP thing a go and nothing turns out the way the way they planned... not all of it at least...


A/N: Hello all! ScullyFan here. For all you JAG shippers, here's one for you!  
  
Critical Condition  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
2300 ZULU Mac's Apartment Georgetown  
  
It had been five hours. Mac's eyes were dry and could cry no more. She sat quietly on her couch at home. She couldn't believe what had happened. It was surreal. Her mind went over every memory she'd ever shared with Harm. The rose garden flashed before her eyes as she stared into space. The first time she'd seen him, loved him... she went over every smile... every kiss... even their quarrels... everything.  
  
The whole incident had started the day before Christmas...  
  
0800ZULU JAG Headquarters Falls Church VA  
  
"Hey Squid!" Harm teased as he greeted Mac in the elevator. "Hey, is that really necessary?" was her reply. "Sorry." he said, "Didn't know you were so opposed to it." "Well, now you do." she said flatly. "Wow. What bit you?" he asked shocked at her off mood. "After all, it is Christmas eve." he said mussing her hair. This she did not appreciate, so, she turned on him and with her deadliest death stare, she said bitterly, "Will you stop being so childish." Harm was truly shocked. He stood in place while she stalked off to her nearby office. He kept his distance for a large part of the day, Mac was obviusly pissed off about something what it was, was a huge mystery to him.  
  
Evening came and everybody went home. Harm had decided to stay a little late and finish some work he had started. He got up to get something to drink. That is when he noticed that Mac, too, was still there. He decided to talk to her and see if they could figure out the earlier incident. He knocked gently on the door. "Enter." came the rather surprised reply. He opened the door and gently walked in, closing it softly behind him. "Hey," he started, "what are you up to?" she looked up at him. The hostile attitude now gone. "Hey, nothing much. Just a report for the Stanley case." was her lighthearted reply. "Would I be out of line if I asked why you were so upset this morning?" he chose his words carefully. Her eyes turned sad. Not angry, but that hazel shade of melancholy that comes with every tragedy. Harm decided to leave it up to her. She would tell him when she wanted to. She chose that moment. "Last night I received a phone call." she paused, "I was told that an old friend of mine had been killed." "Oh my god." said Harm sitting down, "Mac, what happened?" "She was in a car accident. She'd been drinking..." her voice trailed off. "I'm sorry." was all he said. "She was sober for years Harm." Mac started to cry. "What if..." Harm went over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm so scared." she whispered. "If what?" he asked. "What if that was me Harm?" she asked. "What if I started to drink again?' "Won't happen." was his simple reply. "But..." he cut her short. "It won't happen." she nodded gently. She sobbed. He just held her. After about ten minutes, he sat down on his haunches in front of her. "You ok marine?" she nodded again. He wiped the tears away from her face and hugged her again. "Thank you Harm." she said. "No problem." he stood. " I don't feel like hanging around any longer. Dinner?" he inquired. She smiled. "Love too." she got up, packed up her stuff and went with him to his office. After picking up his wok, Harm led Mac out of the office. She was still unnerved and Harm could see she was still upset. "Hey, tell you what." he said. She turned to face him. "You meet me at my place at seven thirty and I'll make you dinner." she was grateful. "Sounds good." she said. "No rabbit food..." she teased. "I wouldn't dare." he smiled, "Dead cow it is."  
  
1930ZULU Harm's Apartment North of Union Station  
  
Harms apartment was filled with the aroma (or odour if you prefer) of the before mentioned "Dead Cow". There was a knock on the door. Now out of his uniform, Harm was more relaxed. He opened it. Mac stood smiling. "Nice to see you're happy again." he said cheerfully. "Come on in." "Thank You." she walked in, a slight bounce in her step. She sniffed the air and commented on the fact that, for once, Harm was cooking REAL food. She planted herself on the nearest couch and started talking about... something, Harm wasn't listening. He merely stood and admired her happy mood. He wondered what could have made her mood change so drastically after the last time he'd seen her. "Why are you suddenly so happy?" he asked. "You know what the difference between me and Jane is?" she said. "No, because I don't have a clue who JANE is." he stated. "My friend." she replied. "Oh. No, what's the diference?" he asked. "I have friends like you in my life." she smiled. "I have someone to get me through the bad times." Harm smiled , he was glad. It felt good to be needed. They chatted for a while about their seperate cases, which turned into most memorable court moments. Harm won with the firing of the gun incident. Harm lughed for ages over Mac's over Mac's "ducking" stunt. She merely commented again on the fact that marines don't "duck". They ate between their conversation and the occasional fit of laughter. It only hit Harm later that is was actually Christmas eve... He was glad he didn't have to spend it alone. Their evening was interrupted by the phone. Harm went to anwser it. Mac sat on the couch. Her mind wondered through the many times Harm had helped her get through something. The death of her father, even though she didn't admit it, he was the only reason she 'd stayed sane. There were many other incidents along the path of her life and she belived he would be the reason she would get through this tragedy as well. She looked over at him talking on the phone. She didn't listen to what he was saying, she just watched him. Smiling... existing... she knew then that she loved him. He joined her again, crashing through her thoughts. "That was grandma Sarah, she says hi. She's leaving tomorrow and wanted to wish me a Merry Christmas before she left." he said. "Oh. Merry Christmas Sarah." Mac spoke to the walls. Harm laughed. "So, where were we?" he asked innocently. She hugged him. "Thank you again." she said. He didn't say anything. He was dizzy with the nearness of her. He held her and just breathed in her perfume. She put her head on his chest and felt his heart pounding against her ear. She ached for him. She felt his cheek against hers and she held her breath. He kissed her softly on the neck and planted gentle kisses down her shoulder. The sound of the phone ringing for the second time resonated throughout the room. The moment was shattered. Harm was about to get up when Mac grabbed his arm. He looked down at her. She smiled, "Let it ring." He sat. She kissed him and like a tidal wave emotion swept over him. He was complete. Breaking the kiss, Harm spoke in a sure voice, "I love you." he said kissing her again. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, closing the door gently behind him...  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Did you like it? If so, please review and tell me whether or not I should right the next chapter. 


End file.
